I Am My Lifetime
"I Am My Lifetime" is the middle episode of season 2 of I Am Weasel. Summary An elderly I.M. Weasel rocks in a rocker at the Old Cartoon Stars Home, while senior citizen I.R. Baboon sits in front of an Old Cartoon Sidekicks trailer and stews with jealousy. Baboon pesters other old cartoon sidekicks with humiliating stories from his life in tandem with Weasel. Plot The episode opens with Weasel narrating about the old cartoon stars retirement home where stars go to retire, stars such as Cow and Chicken, Dexter, Doggie Daddy, Johnny Quest, Quick Draw McGraw and of course himself. An older looking Weasel is show sitting on Loulabelle wearing only a diaper and commenting on poetry he had forgotten he had written. He then asks her how long they've known each other and she says about four years to which Weasel responses is almost a lifetime in weasel years. Meanwhile Baboon is shown to be living at the old cartoon sidekicks retirement home (which appears to be less nicer looking) and is home to side kicks such as Betty, Boo Boo, Pebbles and Bamm Bamm, Hadji and Baba Looey. Baboon argues that he belongs in the star retirement home as he is a star. Boo Boo then remarks that IR belongs in the old cartoon villains asylum home to Ranger Smith, Mr. Slade and the Red Guy. He goes on to say that he deserves it especially given the fact he was born first before Weasel. A flashback to the day Baboon was born is shown with a doctor and nurse looking over a baby Baboon. They both snicker at the sight of his red butt until the doctor finally spanks him causing him to cry out loudly. Meanwhile in another delivery room Weasel is just born and is about to be spanked too. However he assures the doctor that he is breathing and functioning properly before asking to be put down. Brushing himself off Weasel exits the room with Loulabelle whom he meets for the first time. Skipping ahead to the nursery we see Weasel dressed in a diaper and lying in a crib while reading a big business magazine. Loulabelle shows up seconds later with the diaper cart that has a clean and dirty bin. Realizing that its changing time Weasel tells her that he can do it himself. He then unstraps his dirty diaper and hands it to her before taking a clean one and diapering himself. Seeing this Baboon angrily declares he can change himself too and reaches for one of the diapers. However he accidentally grabs one from the dirty bin and ends up putting on Weasel's old used diaper by mistake. I.R. then tells Pebbles about his high school years. It then cuts to the flashback where I.R. plays with a girl's locker which annoys her. Weasel then interferes for I.R. picking on the girl. The latter then punches I.R. and the two fight. Cut to the present, Baboon tells Pebbles than he still has the fist scar. He then tells Baba Looey his college days as a basketball player Back again to the present, I.R. cannot hold on any longer and doing something to stay at the Old Cartoon Stars Retirement Home. Upon arrival, I.R. throws Jonny Quest from his rocking chair and takes his place. Weasel then tells I.R. that he is "back again" as a Cartoon Star which Baboon replies that he is staying and he finally gets what he deserves. It then cuts to Loulabelle repeating the same diaper changing moment again (see Running Gags section). Loulabelle and Weasel laugh with the latter saying that some things never change even if they should as the episode ends. Characters *I Am Weasel *I.R. Baboon (Antagonist) Minors *Cow *Chicken *Dexter *Doggie Daddy *Jonny Quest *Quick Draw McGraw *Loulabelle *Betty Rubble *Boo Boo *Pebbles and Bamm Bamm *Hadji *Baba Looey *Ranger Smith *Mr. Slate *Red Guy Running Gags As a baby Baboon tries to prove he can change his own diaper but accidentally ends up putting Weasel old diaper on by mistake. Back in the present the same thing happens again when old Weasel changes himself and hands the dirty diaper to Loulabelle only for Baboon to grab it and put it on. Trivia *First time we see weasel as a baby. *First Appearance of Chicken from Cow and Chicken. *I.R. calling Jonny Quest "Old original version" is a reference to the 1960's version of the said cartoon, Category:Season 2 Category:Baboon Episodes Category:Weasel Episodes